This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NMR Spectroscopy The samples (100 ul) were dissolved in 700 ul CDCI3. 1-D Proton NMR spectra were acquired on a Varian Inova-500 spectrometer at 298 K (25 C). Chemical shifts were measured relative to the residual CHCI3 signal (H+7.26 ppm). Further experimental details are available upon request.